Strength to Carry On
by Zena Airale
Summary: Sequel to Picking up the Pieces. It has been a week since the Oni arrived in Ninjago, and the citizens, ninja, and their families are under refuge as the evil spirits continue to destroy the land. Lloyd is obligated to lead a resistance to take the realm back, all while trying to manage his own emotions with his father by his side.
1. Refuge

It had been a week since Mystaké was revealed as an Oni. And now the other Oni that just arrived had destroyed Ninjago City. The ninja, their sensei, their families, and the other citizens of the continent had to retreat to the underground hideout with the serpentine.

Lloyd had fallen into quite a depression.

 _The darkness was surrounding the city once more. Eerie purple wisps of energy swirled around the metropolis as the ninja watched warily at the sight._

 _Especially Garmadon._

 _Lloyd was by his side but it didn't stop him from doing all he could to protect his little boy._

 _But then everything changed..._ for the worst _._

 _"_ LLOYD! _" Garmadon shrieked as one of the spirits inflicted a gash along his cheek, blood starting to flow from it. With a growl of fury, the master of destruction launched a beam of his energy at the creature who dared to hurt his child. "YOU IMBECILES! YOU COULD HAVE_ KILLED HIM! _" he exclaimed in between sobs. He turned to his son. "Lloyd, we have to go._ Now. _You'll get hurt again..." He shook his head and trembled in distress. "I just... I_ can't _let that happen to you... Not anymore, Lloyd..._ Not...anymore... _"_

 _Lloyd softly nodded, the two of them, as well as the others running away as fast as they possibly could and into one of the manhole covers, disappearing from view. Fortunately the Oni were unable to destroy it._

 _At last._

 _They were safe._

Lloyd was curled up into a ball against a rock. Tears streamed down his face as the memories returned, as clear as day. Though he tried to contain it, he was unable to and heavily sobbed.

He _hated_ to accept the truth that...

 _They'd failed._

~OwOwOwO~

"Is Lloyd okay? He hasn't been around much." Harumi's voice was filled with concern as she talked to the destruction elemental.

"No, not exactly...he blames himself for everything that happened...that we're in this predicament now. I can't help but worry about him... I'm his father after all, and even if I weren't, I would still worry... I just...wish I never had to leave him...it tears me apart just _thinking_ about it." Garmadon's voice was soft and somber. He wanted Lloyd to be alright, but with the situations that had happened the last couple of weeks, that seemed impossible now.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud shriek.

 _Too recognizable._

" _Oh, Lloyd..._ " Garmadon practically sobbed.

"Comfort him," Harumi replied firmly. "Let him know you're here."

The master of destruction nodded softly, knowing she was right. "Thank you...I was so caught up in my concern for him for the past week that I didn't realize I could do something about it..." He sighed in guilt, then left to check on his son.

 _I shall help you, my child... I promise..._

He drew in a soft sigh and sat down beside his son, wrapping his arms so tightly around him.

"LET GO OF ME!" Lloyd screamed, trying to pull away, but his father refused.

"Lloyd, you've got to calm down..." Garmadon pleaded, carding through his child's hair ever so gently. "I have you now... I'm here for you... _I'm not leaving you again... Just relax... Shhhhhhhh..._ "

"B-But we...we failed..." Lloyd whimpered, burying deeper into his father's embrace. "We're taking refuge here..."

"Son, there is still hope. You have to be strong...all of Ninjago is counting on you to lead them."

"But I'm just a kid! I'm only twelve years old... _It's just too much..._ all of it..."

"My child... _my child... Please, don't cry... Don't cry... It hurts seeing you like this... It'll be okay. I'm right here... I'm right here..._ "

Softly, Lloyd cooed. He was relaxed now because of his father's words.

" _It's going to be alright..._ I still remember...so vividly...the time where I...shouted at your uncle...just moments after your destiny was revealed. And I came to comfort you, just like now."

 _Wu sighed, knowing the inevitable reaction his brother would have to the revelation of the Green Ninja. "The battle lines have been drawn, Brother. Sadly our family is only more divided—brother versus brother, and now, son versus father."_

 _"No..." Garmadon was in denial. He just couldn't believe his own child would be the one to battle him..._ to the death _._

 _"But–"_

 _The destruction elemental sighed, turning to the rest of the group. "Ninja,_ _I wish to speak with my brother alone."_

 _The other ninja and Nya left the room, giving the family some private time._

 _Garmadon sighed sadly at Lloyd._ _"My son, with what I'm about to tell him, you wouldn't want to listen. Just...go to your room, okay?_ Please, Lloyd... _I will talk with you, but not right now. I just need time alone with my brother. This is for your own good... I don't want you to see or hear this... It could very well change the course of our relationship..._ Forever... _"_

 _Lloyd softly nodded, wrapping his arms tighter around his dad. "Okay... I love you..."_

 _Garmadon softly smiled, carding his fingers through his hair ever so gently. "So do I. Now go on..."_

 _Lloyd nodded, leaving the room upon pulling away._

 _Garmadon glared at his younger brother, shaking his head in disapproval. "Wu, just why of all people,_ my own child _?! I just_ cannot _accept this! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW!"_

 _Wu sighed. "I do know, Garmadon, but Destiny has spoken."_

 _"I DON'T CARE ABOUT DESTINY!" Garmadon shouted, his heart throbbing in immense emotion. Sadness... Disbelief... Anger... Fear... Worry... "HE IS MY_ SON _!_ HOW COULD YOU TEAR US APART _!"_

 _The creation master continued to sustain his solemn expression. "You cannot change his fate. It has already been decided."_

 _Garmadon shoved Wu back, growling in response. "NO, BROTHER! I OBJECT! I JUST DO_ NOT _WANT TO FIGHT HIM! HAVE I MADE THAT CLEAR?!"_

 _"I understand your concern, but we will have to train him. He has Father's powers as well as his own."_

 _"_ LEAVE OUR FATHER _OUT OF THIS_! _LLOYD IS OUR FOCUS HERE! I WILL NOT HAVE HIM FIGHT ME! I CANNOT FIGHT HIM EITHER! We are too close..._ too close _..." Garmadon let out a soft sob and walked away from the control center, slumped over, heading to his child's room, wanting nothing more than to hold his dear little boy closely against himself and reassure him that all was okay. "Lloyd? May I come in?" The master of destruction softly knocked on the door of his son's room._

 _Once the door opened, he was met with a shocking sight. His son's eyes were bloodshot and puffy from uncontrollable crying. Garmadon brought his child to the bed, sitting down beside him._

 _"S-So...what happened?"_

 _"Long story short, my brother refused to change his view about our...destiny. I couldn't take it, fled the room, and now I'm here..." Gazing at Lloyd's saddened expression and observing his pathetic attempts at restraining his cries, Garmadon tenderly cradled his son's face with one of his hands. He then wrapped his lower arms around Lloyd's body, drawing him into a tight embrace, using his upper hands to gently stroke his hair. "My child..._ Shhhh _... I won't let go of you my son... I would never hurt you, Lloyd..._ _You bring me so much emotion... I don't know how I'll_ ever fare without you _..._ "

"It was tragic... I thought we would fight each other, when in reality, you were truly destined to fight Yakunan, the Overlord. It's relieving to say the least... I'm here... We'll pull together... _I promise you..._ "

"Thanks, Dad..." Lloyd whispered ever so softly into his father's chest, his arms wound around him in a hug.

" _Of course, little one... I have you now..._ " The master of destruction laid his head atop his son's. " _You're going to be alright, my child..._ "

"I don't wanna lose you..." Lloyd whimpered, burying his face deeper into his father's chest, tearing up almost instantly.

Garmadon ran his fingers through his hair. "I know it hurts... It'll be okay... It'll be okay... _I won't leave you again..._ "

"Dad..."

"I'm here, Lloyd... _I'm right here...everything will be okay... I promise you..._ "

~OwOwOwO~

Several feet away, a man in dark clothing, blue-purple eyes, and pitch black hair scowled down at the green ninja and his father. He was the son of the Overlord and his name was Xenudah. Apparently, he had found his way to the refuge site, and all he could think about was the fact that the stupid Chosen One of a ninja killed his father, feeling hate and vengeance towards the twelve year old hero.

" _Otōsan...Father... I promise I'll avenge you. He won't get away with this again."_

He growled lowly, disappearing into the shadows.

Lloyd would get what was coming for him, and Garmadon would suffer in kind.

And _nothing_ was going to stand in Xenudah's way.


	2. Devotion

**So welp... I've been bombarded by school and college application stuff, so I haven't been posting much lately.**

 **Also, I'm still working on that Ninjago Musical! We've got a cast list and we're almost done first-drafting the songs! It's gonna be so exciting when it actually gets released!**

 **And here's a short, but touching chapter.**

 **Much love,**

 **Zena Airale**

* * *

"I'm glad you're here," the boy-turned-adult whispered after a few minutes. His voice was filled with sincerity and emotion. He adored Garmadon dearly and just did not want to let him go whatsoever. He was still just a little kid at heart.

"So am I..." Garmadon murmured, tears streaming down his face in relief and contentment. "I've missed you more than anything..."

"I've missed you too, Daddy..." Lloyd buried his face deeply into his father's chest. "Never leave my side again..."

"My sweet little boy...you are _so_ precious to me... _I wouldn't leave you for the world..._ "

"T-Thanks..." Lloyd snuggled closer.

"Of course, little one..." Garmadon cooed. "We're together now... _It'll be alright..._ "

Lloyd curled up into his father's arms and slowly calmed down. Garmadon ran his fingers through his child's hair for stretching moments.

Now, the sensei soon became overcome with his own emotions, letting out a soft and shaky cry. "I _never_ want to be so close to losing you again, Lloyd..."

"I'm here..."

"Yes... _you are..._ " Garmadon gave his son a soft smile, pulling away after a few moments more. "Let's join the others, shall we?"

Lloyd nodded softly in reply as he stood up with his father.

And so they went.

 _Together._


	3. Arisen

**Zena: Hey, guys! It's me Zena!**

 **Elina: And surprise, it's Elina!**

 **Zena: Yeah we're thinking of collaborating on this story, but we're working on another series.**

 **Elina: Yep, we're gonna be posting back the chapters of Alternate Reality!**

 **Zena: So we'll finish that series first before working on this story!**

 **Elina: It is gonna be so much fun, for the both of us and all of you lovable Ninjago readers!**

 **Zena: YEEEEE CAN'T WAIIIIIIIT!**

 **Zena and Elina: BYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**

* * *

The Royal Palace, which was now taken over by the first Oni, Tohakai, was now transformed from a pristine, beautiful structure to a symphony of chaos. The building had taken on a much darker color scheme and there was billowing smoke all over the place. There were even eerily glowing crystals attached all over the entire building.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

"My liege, you asked for me to come." a low voice grumbled, belonging to the Overlord's son and the descendant of the darkness.

" **Yes. You know where the green ninja is, do you?** " Tohakai questioned lowly and fiercely, making the guards inwardly shiver.

Xenudah bowed in response without any hesitation. "Yes. I do."

" **Find him, bring him to me. His father adores him, and when he sees that his son is gone, we will take him as well, and all of Ninjago will watch as we destroy him in front of everyone. His son will be so broken that he will have no choice but to bequeath Ninjago into our hands. And we will destroy him too, as well as anyone else who _dares_ to disobey me.**"

But Xenudah missed his father... _so dearly._ He wished he were still here. He turned to flee the area, to have a moment to himself.

" **Xenudah, wait.** " Tohakai took on a humanoid form and wrapped his arms around his grandson, holding him close. " **Your father...will be revived later today. I know how much you miss him...** "

Xenudah smiled gratefully in response, gazing up softly at the demon. "T-Thank you, Grandfather..."

" **Of course...** "

"Can we do it now?" Xenudah asked gently, curiously.

" **I don't see why not. Back up, alright?** " The first evil shut his eyes peacefully before summoning a cloud of dark purple energy.

Within seconds, the cloud began to swirl in a tornado, Xenudah watching in awe at the sight as his father appears before him.

" **Xenu...** " Yakunan smiled softly, opening his arms up for his son to embrace him.

" _O-Otōsan..._ " Xenudah couldn't suppress his emotions any longer. He sprinted forward, hugging his father close, sobbing uncontrollably. "Y-You're back... _You're b-back..._ "

" ** _I have missed you_ so _much, my son... I'm here now...we'll get our revenge,_ I promise...**"


End file.
